crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Girl With the Sewing Scissors
Anna had always seemed to be a bubbly, happy, daring eleven-year-old girl. But none of the girls watched her close enough to see that she was slowly deteriorating. None of them, except for me. It started off with small things. No longer did Anna listen to happy pop music of today, but angry, depressing music. Most of the songs were about about abandonment or violence. I wondered about her, despite never really being her friend. I watched Anna at the Sayer's Croft Trip as well. She had started to carry a pair of large pair of scissors around with her, and always hiding them when a teacher came up to her. She slowly drifted away from her friends, and would often disappear into the woods, only to return an hour later, twitching and cranky. I decided to follow her into the woods one day, to find out why she always returned as if she was on her period. I slowly crept behind her, watching her every move. She seemed scared, and kept on looking around her, as if afraid that something was going to jump out at her. She reached a log in the woods and started murmuring to herself. I could only just hear her. "Korosu, no! I won't let you take my body again!" she hissed. Whoever this 'Korosu' was, she seemed to be persisting, and Anna became even more frustrated. "No!" she started screaming, pulling at her hair, "Stop! Please! Get out!!" I wanted to go and comfort her, but I could see she would flip out at me. It tore me apart to have to see her in such a state. Ever since I had seen her, and our eyes met, I had felt a special connection to her. Out of the blue, a boy who looked a bit older than her approached her. He grabbed her arms and shook her, murmuring to her. He finally decided to be audible and boomed: "Anna, you have to let her go!" "Why can't I stay human?" she sobbed. I gasped. She almost seemed to be transforming into something else. You can call me crazy, but she was beginning to look like that stereotypical evil girl. I saw her hair lengthen, until it was down to her waist. It turned into an ebony curtain, with red tips, flowing down her back. Her skin paled, until it looked like it was ice. She also looked a heck of a lot skinnier. She turned, so I got a better look at her. Her lips were the colour of blood, and her eyes were the same hue. But it happened alright. The boy turned with her, and I managed to catch a glimpse of him as well. He had hazel eyes and dark brown hair, his orange goggles hanging loosely around his neck. He handed the person who was once Anna a battle axe and she seemed to almost turn back to normal, her eyes turning green again. "N-no! I can't!" she screeched, moving backwards. "Anna, you have to become Korosu!" he huffed, handing her the axe. I watched her eyes turn red again and she smiled sweetly, sickly. "Okay." she whispered, before finally turning and running away. I wrote this because I had to get it off my chest. It was driving me insane. Just the fact that everyone had forgotten her made me want to stab them with...sewing scissors. Category:Dismemberment Category:Beings Category:Mental Illness